His Name is Unknown
by nanabe
Summary: That’s right…Oozora Tsubasa, Taro Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga, Genzo Wakabayashi… they’re known. What about me?


His Name is Unknown

By: silver gem yuki

A Mamoru Izawa fic

Summary: That's right…Oozora Tsubasa, Taro Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga, Genzo Wakabayashi… they're known. What about me?

**A/N:** Hey people! Back with another useless oneshot! Yeah, I created this fic especially for my dearest best friend Mel, who is a big, big, BIG fan of Mamoru Izawa! Yes! The player first mentioned by Katagiri when he mentioned the names of those who have potential to be in the team (refer to episode 39 or 38…)! Number 8! One of the characters not usually mentioned in the series, but is worth the attention just like Ishizaki! Mamoru Izawa! The second longhaired freakazoid in Captain Tsubasa next to Ken Wakashimazu! Hahaha! Just joking… Anyway, I think I've crapped out enough for my own good… so, let's just start the story, shall we? Oh yeah. One last thing. I got the title of the story from Fullmetal Alchemist, episode 42. 'His Name is Unknown'.

Berlin, Germany. Year 2000. My last day to prove myself…

My last escape…

2 years before the World Cup begins in Japan. The host country, no countries, Japan and Korea…

I stood up from the bed before grabbing my ball and walking out the door.

How rude of me. I'm Mamoru Izawa, a forward from Nankatsu High, a forward from Shutetsu, currently studying in Germany in the hopes of improving my soccer skills.

You may think I'm working alongside with Genzo. Heck, no. I couldn't even make it to A team! I'm just Mamoru Izawa, normal Japanese boy from Japan (naturally), long black hair I don't even bother to cut, black eyes with eye shadows and eye bags under it due to late night studying and practicing, normal height, you can say I have fair skin, and normal soccer skills. Yep, that's me. Another normal player.

But Mr. Katagiri said I have something that others don't have. I thought it was my long black mane, but he said it was my drive to win and improve my game.

I wonder how true that is.

Currently, I am now reading a Biology book I borrowed from the library two weeks ago, walking down the sidewalk not bothering to look up to see where I go, dribbling the ball with my feet and my bag tucked under my arm.

I promised to meet Genzo at the park with his 'Da Vinci Code' book I borrowed from him a year ago. Even up until now, I still don't understand the hell what that book was about. So, halfway there I decided to stop reading and focus on 'Angels and Demons'. And yet, I still don't understand so I decided to read the Rulebook of soccer. And still, it was boring so I decided to switch to manga known as 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. It was good, and I'm planning on buying the last manga I need for my collection. I just got my allowance. Whoopee.

I reached the park and saw Genzo's annoyed face circling the fountain.

I juggled the ball upwards and caught it before walking over to him.

"There you are, Mamoru! I've been waiting here for 3 MINUTES and you just show up now! Where the hell did you go and what took you so long, damn it!" Genzo nearly screamed his head off.

I apologized as I handed his book.

"I have a book report about this novel due today. YOU returned it to ME late so YOU have to come with ME to the library and help ME do this. Got it?" Genzo snapped.

I nodded mutely before looking blankly at the flowing blue water of the fountain beside me.

"Hey, Mamoru. You ok?" Genzo asked.

I nodded before sighing.

"Let's go. I still have to practice after lunch." I said as I dropped the ball and let it roll to Genzo.

"Mamoru, you are unusually quiet today. There IS a problem. Is it because you think you're not improving?" Genzo said as he juggled the ball with his thighs.

I watched as the ball went up and down. Was he a mind reader? If he was, I'd like him to read the mind of my crush.

"You got me." I said with a sigh. What was I suppose to reply? If I didn't tell the truth, I'm sure I'm subjected to a day or the rest of my life with his torturous questions.

"You're improving Mamoru. You just need some time to realize it." Genzo said as we walked down the sidewalk as he dribbled the ball.

OF course I'm improving, like hell! I just don't like the way I'm improving. I improve so slowly. No wonder Bas, Taro and the others are way ahead of me.

Oozora Tsubasa, Taro Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga, Genzo Wakabayashi…

These are the people who are always being talked about in Japanese soccer. Tell me, why don't I hear my name? Is it because I'm not good at soccer at all?

I sulked more.

"Enough of that, Mamoru. Straighten yourself up." Genzo scolded.

"Yes master." I replied as I started walking straight again.

Yeah, I forgot to tell. I'm going back to Japan tonight if I don't find a good team real soon. And the Biology book I borrowed from the library two weeks ago and I'm reading right now? I'll return it to the library when Genzo stops by there.

Anyway, I'll be going back to Japan in approximately 10 hours: 8:00 PM. It's highly impossible for me to find a team then. I'm really hoping for a slot in Genzo's team, but I guess there's no space for regulars like me. Yes, another one of those regular players on the team…

"MAMORU!"

What the-?

--

--

--

Ugh… what the hell happened to me? I touched my forehead and saw what I first expected: blood. That's right. Blood. I hit the goddamn lamppost by the sidewalk when I was reading the damn Biology book. Damn books. Never were meant for reading and walking.

"Hey, Mamoru! You ok!" I heard Genzo ask.

I hit the goddamn lamppost with a rather serious head injury bleeding like hell and he asks me if I'm ok!

"What do you think!" I asked rather sarcastically as I stood up with the help of the pavement.

Genzo just stared at me.

"Uhh… you're head's bleeding like hell with a serious head injury and you still have the strength to speak?" Genzo asked, bewildered, as he blinked.

I nodded. Was he blind AND deaf! I'm standing up right in front of him AND talking to him! He should know that by now!

"I always experience this in practice. Just wrap it up with a bandage and it's fine." I said as I walked past him.

I could feel his gaze behind my back. Man that gaze scares the hell out of me.

"Izawa." He finally said when I walked about a meter from him.

"Yeah?" I replied as I turned on my heels to face him.

"We need someone with your strength on the team." He said.

I gawked at him with my mouth slightly open. Was he being serious! He's inviting me to his team! FC Grunwald? Did I hear that correct!

"The team's lacking a few players, so maybe you want to try it out. It's open, and I think you have a good chance. You up for it?" Genzo said.

For the first time, I completely ignored my bleeding head, my Biology book (which isn't exactly mine since I borrowed it from the library, but what the heck? Who cares! I don't!) and my bag which, up until now, is still tucked under my arms and ran straight for him.

"Genzo Wakabayashi! You're the bestest friend a soccer player could ever have!" I shouted as I hugged him.

"Just get the hell off me! You're staining my shirt, goddamn it!" Genzo shouted.

I released him from my grip.

Today is the start of my new life here in Germany. Who knew that in just 30 minute of walking I'll be able to find a team I can go in to? Maybe this isn't my final escape after all…

**-Owari-**

**Yuki:** I am so very, very happy that this thing is finally done!

**Taro:** Shouldn't you be continuing your other story?

**Yuki:** Yeah…that story. I'm planning on deleting it then reposting it when I gathered my thoughts.

**Izawa:** Anyway…changing subjects…how have you been doing in school?

**Yuki: **Umm… aside from wearing pigtails during PE time and completely embarrassing myself, creating a cell gelatin that I still think was kinda cute although we didn't get to eat it, a food sale which I truly enjoyed and had fun being a part of it since I got to see my 2nd crush in an apron with a bandanna on the head, and my 1st crush in an adorable apron (he was really cute!), and my old crush which I now hate in an apron, completely embarrassing my 1st crush during PE time since I told him to dance like a cheerleader, pompoms and jumping and all, performing our PE practical test with my crush and other teammates and completely embarrassing ourselves because of the whole cheerleader thingy and being successful in it, passing and failing tests, unable to pass my homeworks due to forgetfulness AND balancing Captain Tsubasa, Fullmetal Alchemist and school! Gosh! That's the hardest part! That's about it. Oh, and that just happened to me in 2 weeks!

**Hyuga:** Weird…

**Genzo:** Girl, we did not ask you to narrate your whole school life.

**Yuki:** Well, what's done is done. How about you guys?

**Matsuyama: **We're fine… school and soccer and such…

**Yuki:** Anyway, oh my gosh! Captain Tsubasa: Road to Dream is almost finished! NOO! No more inspiration! I cannot allow that!

(everyone sweatdrops)

**Yuki:** Anyway, dropping that fact, did you know that Italy won the World Cup!

**Taro:** Yeah! Congratulations, Gino and Shingo!

**Gino:** If I were there playing we would've won it hands down.

**Shingo:** Italy won! I love Italy! But I love Japan more!

**Yuki:** Hey! Where the hell did Schneider get off to!

**Genzo:** That blondie went off to scold Germany for dropping off to third place.

**Yuki:** Oohh… Then what about Diaz and Pascal?

**Hyuga:** The two went off to give Argentina a piece of their mind.

**Yuki:** And Pierre?

**Jun:** Went off to France to scold them for losing at the final match.

**Taro:** I'm pretty much proud of France for being able to reach it to the finals even though they didn't win it. And about Zidane's red card… I wonder why he hit that Italian player? If he played for the whole game, France could have a chance of winning it…

**Yuki: **Well, we can't change history, can we? This World Cup will forever be etched in the history of soccer, in the World History… and yet, we didn't even talk about it in school! Darn school! Don't even have a football or footsal club…

**Genzo:** Hah! What a pathetic little school!

**Yuki:** Do not make fun of our school! Idiot! (hits Wakabayashi on the head)

**Genzo:** Stop it, goddamn it! You're going to ruin my perfect face and hair!

**Yuki:** Anyway, let's stop for now. We already took up one whole page, I didn't even notice it…

**Everyone:** Please review! Arigato!


End file.
